This present disclosure relates to Bimini tops and mechanisms that hold the fabric. The frames that hold the fabric typically are made from hollow tubing, either square or round. Different parts of the frame are coupled together with brackets, joints, pins, or bolts. The Bimini top is movable between a folded and stored position to an unfolded and use position. The movement between the stored and use position frequently requires parts of the frame to be attached and detached from the boat, while other parts act as hinges and pivots. Many attempts to simplify the steps to move the top between the use and stored position have been made, with each having drawbacks. These drawbacks include having to deal with extra parts that get lost, components that are difficult to align, and searching for tools. Other tops have flimsy, complicated, or brittle parts that break or disconnect, causing inconvenience or danger to the user. Further, the existing devices for Bimini top frames typically do not allow easy removal of the entire frame from the boat. Bimini tops frequently require hinge points, which are not provided in many mounting hardware options. An improved Bimini top frame connection system is needed.